


Costume Malfunction

by questionablerepute



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablerepute/pseuds/questionablerepute
Summary: Tater's a fan of Parse's new costume.





	

“This is a disaster.”

“I don’t know, Kenny.  Is fine from my view.”

Kent sat back down in his desk chair to glare at Alexei’s image on his laptop screen.  He’d opened the UPS box with his halloween costume in it ten minutes earlier and immediately Skyped his boyfriend to console him through the resulting shit-storm.  

“Alexei, there’s no way I can go out like this,” Kent grumbled as he gestured toward the sequined shorts steadily creeping up his thighs.  “And I’ve hyped up my costume too much to pull a Jack and scrape together some half-assed Hamburglar outfit-“

“So mean to Zimboini,” Tater interrupted with a small smirk.

“He’s used to it,” replied Kent flatly.  He ran his hand through his hair and shifted forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the desk.  “You know I’ve been good since we got together, Alexi.  No more partying.  In bed by 11.  Pillar of the community and all that shit.  Going out with the team wearing what I’m pretty sure is half a showgirl outfit DOES. NOT. HELP. THAT.”

“Tiny shorts is not changing community pillar, no?” 

“It doesn’t look good for either of us if I run around the Strip in what is rapidly become a g-string.”

“You know you are wearing outfit for fun.  I know you are wearing outfit for fun.  No problem.”

“It doesn’t work that way and you know it.” Kent leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms.

Tater frowned.  “I know.  I’m trying to make you feel better, Kenny.  Is not working?”

Kent looked down.  “It is.  It is.  I’m just…”

Tater knows where this line of thinking gets them.  “So don’t go out.  No one taking the pictures.  Stay with me.”

“I can’t just bail on the guys.  They-“

“I give you good reason to bail on guys,” Tater's voice dropped as he reached up and undid the top buttons on his shirt. 

“Alexei-“

“Look at pretty Kenny.  All dressed up.  Just for me.”

Kent’s breathing grew heavier as his eyes roamed the newly exposed skin.  He fixated on the edge of the screen where he could see Alexei’s arms working to undo his fly.

“Oh, Kenny.  I am wanting to see more.  Stand?  Good.  Maybe give little spin?”

Kent stood and reluctantly turned around, hating to tear his eyes from Alexei on the screen.

“Small shorts are not so good for you, but very nice for me.  More, Kenny, please?”

Kent nodded and leaned forward, grabbing the back of the chair and bracing one knee on the seat to lean forward.  Alexei hummed in appreciation.  Not good enough for Kent.  He arched his back and turned his head to look over his shoulder.  Alexei stifled a groan.

“So perfect for me, Kenny.  All for me.  My Kenny.”

A shudder ran through Kent.  He bit his bottom lip and he reached backwards to push the shorts down over the swell of his ass.  

“Kenny-“

A knock at the door.  Kent jumped, and with his shorts tight around his thighs, hopped on one foot for couple of seconds before falling to the floor. 

“Shit.”

“You not call team? Say tonight is with boyfriend?”

“I was a little distracted, Alexei,” Kent snapped from his place on the floor.  He wiggled his shorts back over his hips before popping his head back up into Alexei’s field of view.  

“I am thinking is time to get Hamburglar costume, Kenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to see more stop by my tumblr at: questionablerepute.tumblr.com


End file.
